crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vote System
Vote kick is a system that allows players, during battle, to kick someone out due to various reason. When someone wants to kick a person out of the game, they can propose a vote to this end. Basic In team-based modes, players can only vote their own teammates out, however, players can kick anyone out of FFA modes like Mutation Mode, Hero Mode, Hero Mode X, Zombie Mode and others. When activated, a small box will appear on the bottom of every player's screen, telling them who is being proposed for a kick, the reason, who activated the system and how many people want the person to stay or leave. In all CF servers except CF China, the object of the vote does not see this information box. The only way for him to know of an ongoing vote against him is to access the pause menu using the Esc key. In case of an ongoing vote, the vote option will be greyed out, because there can always be only one vote at a time. Players can vote to either confirm or deny the kick vote. The vote always starts with one positive (from the vote starter) and one negative (from the object of the vote) vote. If no option is selected, this is counted as a deny vote. If at least 2/3 of the votes is positive, then the kick is approved. So, in a full 16 player room, a minimum of 10 positive votes are required. Once the vote passes, the object of the vote will see a messenger telling him/her that he/she has been kicked out. They can either wait to be kicked back to the lobby or quit the game themselves here (to save replay, for example). A player kicked out by voting will not be allowed to enter the same room again until the current game ends. Reasons The following reasons for a kick can be selected: *Hack/Illegal program: The player is using illegal programs to give him/her an unfair advantage, such as aimbot. *Used Bug: The player used a glitch or bug to gain an unfair advantage. Tactics which are commonly seen as griefing (i.e. blocking to protect humans in Mutation Mode, spraying, etc.), while disliked, do not fall under this category. *Idle: The player isn't doing anything or is Away From Keyboard (AFK). Note that the auto-kick system removes players after about 2 minutes idle time anyway. *Cursing/Swearing: The player is verbally abusing or threatening others in the game. *Other: For any other reasons, including lag, griefing and others. Abuse Prevention Some CF versions implement ways to prevent abuse of the kick vote feature, which is unfortunately often used to kick out innocent players like accusing the top player (Ace) of cheating or trying to get rid of laggers. *By default, each player can only vote kick twice per match - the first one is free, but the second one must be after someone has called a vote. This doesn't prevent said player from deserting the match and come back to reset their vote counts. *In CF Philippines, a kick vote costs the vote starter 30 GP. *In CF South America, the vote starter and everyone, who votes positively pay 100 GP upon successfully kicking. *In CF VN, vote starter and everyone voted positively pay 20 GP upon successfully kicking. Also in CF Philippines, there are no kick voting options in FFA, Zombie Mode and Hero Mode in which there is an advantage for abusive players who join in these mentioned matches. In CF VN, the player who use AN94, Maiden, M14EBR, Kris, Steyr TMP and 9A-91 sometime get kicked because of their weapons, which are considered "Overpowered" by their peer players. V.I.P account With a V.I.P account (by paying money 30 Yuan per month), which also gives red color nick name and red color chat in game, V.I.P players in CF China can gain access to the Vote Kick system in modes that normally don't allow vote kick (such as MM, HM, HMX and FFA). In team-based modes, V.I.P accounts are allowed to vote kick anyone. V.I.P were protected against vote kick up to 2 times in a match (If someone call a vote to kick a V.I.P account, the vote automatically fails, it means it needs 2 times successful vote results to kick a V.I.P). However, after more and more players complain about this fact V.I.P users can sometimes act like a random fun vote kicker in a room or a hack user, and 2 times are just too much. Finally, V.I.P's 2 times protection has been canceled by Tencent but to balance a little bit, V.I.P user has 1 clip ammo in reserve for all weapons equipped. Trivia *The vote kick system in CF Indonesia had ever been changed to Vietnamese unintentionally after the 2.0 update. After the Challenge Mode 2.0 update, the vote kick system has been changed back to Indonesian. *It is possible to escape a successful vote kick by deserting the match before the messenger box appear. Players will still get that messenger box once they are in the room lobby, but they won't be forced to quit that room. This method is often used to counter "slot kick" (whereas some clan members tried to free up room slots for their friends by kicking random players). *Certain hacks allow its users to vote kick in any room regardless of settings. The Vote Kick will show 0 negative upon initializing, because the hackers himself will not vote. *After a successful kick, players who choose to quit to save replay will not get their Desertion stats increased. *In CF Vietnam, a few patches increased the ratio so vote kick requires 12 players instead of 10 in a 16 players room to pass. This makes kicking hackers much harder, but also protect ACE players from jerks abusiving vote kick. *In CF Brazil, the Vote System was disabled due to constantly abuse. Many people were being kicked without any reason. Then, after many complaints from players, Z8Games decided to disable the system indefinitely. *In CF North America, Vote System was closed in the October Patch. It has been re-opened in January 2017 patch for Team-based modes, with the same restriction applied in CF Vietnam (max 2 votes per player, can't vote twice in a row). FFA and special modes continues to have Vote Kick off. Glitch *It is actually possible to vote kick in room that switched off Vote Kick. Players need to configure their Quick Join option and brute force it until they end up in the afomentioned room. When joining, they will be able to access Vote Kick box, even if everyone cannot. Whether this glitch is intentional or not is unknown. *After 1127 update in CF Vietnam, the Vote System is glitched and instead of initialising the vote, it kicks out the Vote Starter with "Invalid User Info. Disconnecting. 5_5" error. This effectively renders the Vote System useless for all modes and give hackers big playground as nobody can vote kick them. Category:CrossFire Category:System